Guerra Mundial Z Sierra Madre Sur México
by yazen
Summary: Relato de El Mayor Fernando Fernández, sobreviviente de la guerra Z en La Sierra Madre Sur de México, uno de los personajes clave en la recuperación de el territorio mexicano del dominio de los muertos vivientes.


**Sierra Madre del Sur, Sector 7. México**

**[La Sierra Madre del Sur es un gran conjunto montañoso que se localiza al sur de México, tiene una extensión de más de mil kilómetros y alturas que van desde los 2000 metros sobre el nivel del mar hasta los más de 3500 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Su geografía la hace adecuada para escapar y protegerse en ella de los zombis ya que estos últimos no cuentan con la inteligencia necesaria para sortear muchas de las complicadas rutas que comunican a las diferentes zonas que la componen, su tierra puede ser cultivada y cuenta con materiales como la piedra y la madera útiles para la construcción de herramientas, refugios y bloqueos que eviten el paso del enemigo, también permite estar a una altura mayor que el enemigo lo cual facilita las tareas de vigilancia.**

**El Mayor Fernando Fernández es el responsable de mantener seguras a las comunidades de la Sierra Madre Sur. Han transcurrido tres meses sin que la intervención directa de su batallón fuera necesaria y las operaciones de patrullaje registran muy pocos incidentes. La paz y tranquilidad se van notando por todos lados. Pronto cumplirá 48 años y se nota que ha vivido muchos años en guerra, aún así sus ojos reflejan esperanza y sus movimientos muestran la seguridad de un hombre que no se da por vencido fácilmente.]**

**Tras revisar el reporte de uno de sus oficiales y comprobar que la zona es segura, acepta concederme una entrevista.**

... Cuando nos enteramos de la derrota del ejercito de los E. U. en Yonkers muchos perdimos las esperanzas por que si ellos con todo su poder y armamento no pudieron hacer nada contra los muertos, entonces nosotros que contábamos con mucho menos recursos militares teníamos menos posibilidades aún.

**¿Que sucedió cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido en Yonkers?**

Pánico y caos. Las cosas se pusieron muy feas en la ciudad de México. Ya había demasiados brotes por todos lados, había demasiada gente intentando huir al mismo tiempo, con una población de más 19 millones de personas ¿Se imagina lo que es tratar de salir de una de las ciudades más grande del mundo con las peores vías de comunicación?. Fue un caos, si en tiempos de paz el tráfico era terrible, con el gran pánico todo se paralizó. No había otra forma de salir más que caminando y escalando por sobre los escombros. Dicen que aún pueden verse filas interminables de autos atorados en las carreteras y caminos de la ciudad, supongo que algo muy parecido les habrá pasado en Nueva York, Tokio y todas esas grandes ciudades.

Los noticiarios eran espantosamente malos, nunca dieron información que sirviera de mucho, solo asustaban a la gente o les daban falsas esperanzas. Cosa muy diferente era Internet, las redes sociales siempre fueron la mejor fuente de información.** ¿Que tipo de información?** Información relativa a los muertos vivientes, el como se infectan, sobre los brotes en China, Brasil, la cuarentena voluntaria de Israel, la falsa vacuna en Estados Unidos, formas comprobadas de acabar con los zombis, había más información de la que uno podía leer. Por otra parte había que leer todo con algo de reserva por que no todo era información confiable. Afortunadamente muchos hackers al rededor del mundo se encargaron de hacer circular la información más útil y confiable.

Yo mismo publiqué lo que me parecía más útil para que otros lo vieran. **¿Era usted uno de esos hackers?** No, para nada, solo era bueno para buscar información no era un hacker. Copiaba los datos que consideraba más importantes, a veces los traducía del Ingles al Español para que más hispanohablantes entendieran la información. Es una lastima que no muchos se interesaran en buscar y leer lo que había en Internet. Habrían tenido más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

El gobierno siempre prometió que pondría todo bajo control, aún luego del gran pánico ellos seguían diciendo lo mismo, pedía a la gente quedarse en sus casas, los muy desgraciados, no pudieron protegerse ni ellos mismos, lo único que hicieron fue desperdiciar vidas valiosas de muchos soldados tratando de protegerse o proteger a los inútiles políticos y a sus amigos, supongo que solo así podían limpiarse los malos gobiernos pero ¿A ese costo? No dudaría ni un segundo en volver a tener esa vida con todo y la política basura que reinaba en el país. Jamás volví a saber de la gente que había conocido hasta ese día.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de salirse de control decidí huir yo solo ya que mi familia se encontraba en otro estado y los medios de transporte ya no funcionaban, mis amigos ya habían partido junto con sus familias a otros lugares y la gente que conocía no creía mucho en la información que yo les daba, así que llené mi mochila de todo aquello que creía que podía ayudarme a sobrevivir: Comida, cuchillo, brújula encendedor, cerillos, botiquín de primeros auxilios, trastes, casa de campaña, etc.

Mi plan fue huir hacia las partes más altas en el sur, siempre caminando por la sierra y tratando de evitar los lugares poblados, era agotador pero era más el terror de encontrarme con alguno de los muertos, me asustaba hasta de los vivos y mejor los evitaba, caminaba de día recolectando cualquier cosa que pudiera comer o beber aunque no había mucho que fuera comestible, sabía muy bien que lo que llevaba no duraría mucho tiempo; latas de atún, sopas instantáneas y un bote de polvo para preparar bebidas que según lo ayudaban a uno hacer músculo, ja ja.

**[Se ríe]**

**¿Con todo lo que sabía y llevaba le fue más fácil sobrevivir?**

Dios sabe que no fue fácil. **[Baja la mirada como recordando los momentos difíciles, luego de una pausa continua con su historia]** En mi cabeza llevaba mucha información valiosa pero no poseía ninguna experiencia práctica para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por Víctor ahora no estaría platicando con usted. **¿Se refiere a El General Víctor Jiménez?** Si, El mismo.

Estaba muy débil luego de casi dos meses de esconderme y recorrer la sierra. Traté de rodear un camino difícil y elevado pero al hacerlo llegué a un lugar con muchos muertos, así que tenía dos opciones; regresar y atravesar por el camino difícil y elevado o atravesar el lugar, como ya me sentía muy débil me decidí por atravesar rápidamente el lugar evadiendo a los muertos, casi lo logro yo solo pero me tropecé con una piedra mientras corría, y por el dolor que sentí al caer estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero Víctor me salvó ayudándome a ponerme de pie y a escapar de ahí. Fue un milagro que también estuviera escapando de ese lugar. Me gritaba; !Hey! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes caminar? Casi lo logras, no puedes darte por vencido ahora. ¡Vamos, levántate!

Tan pronto como pudimos nos dirigimos a un lugar seguro en la sierra y estando un poco más seguros Víctor sacó de su mochila un chocolate y me dijo -Para que recuperes energía- No podía creer que alguien me estuviera ayudando y compartiendo de su alimento que era tan valioso y escaso como el oro en tiempos de paz. Luego de recuperarnos un poco seguimos caminando hasta que cayó la noche y ya no podíamos ver bien así que buscamos un lugar para pasar acampar y poder platicar un poco antes de que el sueño nos venciera.

Al día siguiente cuando abrí los ojos Víctor ya estaba despierto y muy pensativo, cuando lo saludé con el; -Buenos días Víctor-. Me respondió con algo que no podré olvidar nunca, me dijo: "Ya me dí cuenta de que no puedo sobrevivir solo y yo tengo muchas ganas de vivir. ¡Amigo quiero vivir!. Ayer pensé en dejarte a tu suerte pero sabía que si lo hacía, a ese paso pronto no quedará nadie. Si nosotros queremos vivir, entonces esa filosofía de "Cada quien que se las arregle como pueda" tiene que cambiar. Fernando, sobrevivamos, ayudémonos y ayudemos también a otros"

Ya no teníamos para comer más que otro chocolate que Víctor cargaba y una cucharada del polvo proteínico ya caduco que sobraba, compartimos el alimento y planeamos la estrategia para sobrevivir que era básicamente bajar, buscar recursos o sobrevivientes y regresar a un lugar seguro. Buscábamos comida, herramientas, leña, incluso piedras si fueran de utilidad o sobrevivientes. Ese día encontramos unos tlacuaches y como pudimos les dimos caza pero solo logramos atrapar a uno, aún había animales que cazar por esos días.

Jamás había cazado algo en mi vida y me dio pesar matar al animal, pero teníamos que comer así que regresamos a un punto no tan elevado como antes por que estábamos más débiles aún. Logramos prender fuego y cocinar lo que habíamos cazado, además hervimos el agua que encontramos para poderla beber con tranquilidad. La comida nos supo deliciosa, ese día no solo nuestro estómago estaba contento, también nuestro corazón y nuestro espíritu. Ese día habíamos conseguido comida, agua, un par de varillas oxidadas, alambre y hasta una pala.

Durante las siguientes semanas nos acercábamos cada vez a lugares más poblados encontrando más herramientas, sobrevivientes y recursos pero también más muertos. Primero evadíamos a los muertos pero era imposible hacerlo por siempre, así que con las armas que improvisamos comenzamos a darles muerte a los muertos si se le puede llamar así. Sabíamos que había que destrozarles el cerebro lo cual no era tan fácil. Con varillas y luego con palas con la punta afilada fuimos mejorando poco a poco nuestra técnica.** [Señala una especie de pala rectangular delgada con todas las orillas afiladas que se encuentra colgada en la pared, es el arma secundaria que ahora portan los soldados de su batallón]**

Cuando encontrábamos algún superviviente lo llevábamos a un lugar más seguro y le compartíamos de lo que teníamos para comer si había que comer, claro, noticias, ideas, conocimiento, todo aquello que pudiera servir. Algunos estaban tan débiles que solo alcanzaban a darnos las gracias por que no morirían solos y se dejaban ir, otros no querían abandonar sus refugios, pensando que estarían mejor ahí, otros no entendían nuestro español ni nosotros su lengua pero eramos personas vivas como ellos así que nos seguían. Más tarde estas personas fueron de vital importancia para nuestra supervivencia **[Se refiere a las personas que eran nativas de las diferentes regiones de la Sierra Madre del Sur cuyas lenguas son el Náhuatl, Mixteco y Zapoteco principalmente, el número de hablantes de estas lenguas sigue creciendo aún en estos días gracias a que El Mayor Fernández ha impulsado su aprendizaje por ser parte importante de la cultura de México, Él mismo habla actualmente las tres lenguas además del español e Inglés]**

Algunas veces las operaciones de rescate eran un fracaso y a quienes tratábamos de ayudar pasaban a ser parte de el enemigo. Una vez resulté herido por uno que pensaba que yo era del enemigo **[Pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho]**. Así perdimos a algunos de nuestros nuevos compañeros. También encontramos algunos grupos que parecían estar soportando bien la guerra, encontramos hasta narcotraficantes. **¿Narcotraficantes?** Sí, ellos tenían mucho armamento y parecían tener buenas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Esos grupos no nos querían con ellos ni tampoco querían ayudarnos. _-Váyanse, háganle como puedan-, -Ya no caben, lo sentimos-_ Si insistíamos nos amenazaban con disparar. Seguían la filosofía del _"Cada quien que se las arregle como pueda."_ Más tarde me enteré que muchos de esos grupos no lo lograron cuando se agotaron sus reservas o el enemigo era más grande.

Día tras día hacíamos lo mismo y algunas veces yo sentía darme por vencido, pensaba en la posibilidad de dejarme morder para ya no tener miedo y ya no sentir hambre, ni cansancio, ni frío. No dejaban de darme terror los muertos y a veces pasábamos varios días sin comer o encontrar algo útil y por si fuera poco a medida que nuestro grupo crecía se hacía más difícil el alimentarnos a todos, nunca había comida suficiente y sin embargo siempre compartíamos lo poco que había, esa era la ley, no éramos los únicos tratando de sobrevivir.

Con la llegada de la temporada de lluvias también llegaron cosas malas y buenas. Teníamos agua garantizada para beber, pero era difícil mantenerse seco y no enfermar. Enfermábamos por el frío o por lo que comíamos o no comíamos, causas sobraban. Muchos estaban muy débiles para resistir y recuperarse bien. Teníamos muchas bajas por eso. También ocurrían derrumbes cuando no paraba de llover por mucho tiempo, las tormenta eléctricas eran otra preocupación. Poco a poco aprendimos a escoger mejor la ubicación de nuestros refugios.

Víctor era un líder nato, era disciplinado y tenía muchas ganas de vivir. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier idea que pudiera ayudarnos a sobrevivir. A menudo revisábamos la estrategia para integrar lo que fuéramos aprendiendo y la enseñábamos a todo el grupo.

Víctor tenía razón. Si queríamos sobrevivir, teníamos que cambiar la filosofía que imperaba en todos lados. Él mismo dio siempre el ejemplo y ayudó siempre a los demás y por eso todos lo respetaban y hacían caso de lo que decía.

Nuestra nueva filosofía era dar antes que pedir y ayudar antes de pedir ayuda. **¿Siempre funcionaba?** No, no siempre, nunca faltaba alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo y es que eramos muchos pero Víctor tenía buenas ideas para aquellos que se negaban a cooperar, la mejor era que luego de hablar con todos los integrantes del grupo y pedir su opinión les compartía a los inconformes alguna herramienta o arma o algo que le fuera útil y comida por última vez y después los invitaba a abandonar el grupo y buscar por ellos mismos su supervivencia. La ley del grupo era el apoyo mutuo y la cooperación, estábamos en guerra con los muertos y necesitábamos toda la ayuda que fuera posible y si alguien no quería ayudar se convertía en una carga más para el grupo y nadie quiere llevar una carga inútil cuando se lucha por sobrevivir. Algunos aceptaban lo que se les daba y se marchaban, otros se quedaban. No se obligaba a nadie, algunos regresaban luego de comprobar ellos mismos que era más fácil sobrevivir en grupo que solos, otros no volvimos a saber jamás de ellos, no se si lo lograron o fueron una víctima más, no lo se.

¡Diablos¡ Han sido tiempos muy duros, no ha sido nada fácil pero logramos vivir para contarla.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em>

_Fanfic sin fines de lucro._

_Cuando terminé de leer el libro WWZ me quedé con ganas de leer el relato de un mexicano y más detalles sobre lo que pasó en México, por esa razón me animé a hacer este fanfic-relato. Si no les parece tan aburrido el siguiente será sobre la entrevista con el General Víctor. Ojalá puedan dejar sus críticas y comentarios. Esto es lo primero que escribo en la vida así que espero que no sea tan malo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo._


End file.
